


No Boys Allowed

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, Not jesse/becky, Young Love, didnt want to do it w/ becky, im only on s4, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: DJ gets caught with a boy in her room.





	No Boys Allowed

DJ Tanner was not allowed boys in her room. That much had been made clear. 

It had started when she came home from school floating on cloud nine that Steve Bernstein had finally asked her to be his girlfriend. Her bubble had been quickly burst by her dad, uncle Jesse and Joey who had quickly laid down the rules. Firmly. As the oldest and therefore the first one to try more adult things the law had lain a little stricter. She was after all the trial run and any tweaks would be made dependant on how successful the rules were. Kimmy Gibbler, for example, has hardly any restrictions when it came to dating as her parents had become old hats to what did and didn’t work with teenagers, having had their struggles years earlier. But for the Tanner family it was all new ground but for the most part, they kept it simple. 

Homework was to be done with the door open and any other activities should be done elsewhere in the house under the watchful eye of a parent or guardian. 

These were rules that DJ followed to the letter. Well, she had, right up until earlier that evening at dinner where her family had informed her that they were set to be out for the night. Her father was attending the laugh machine to watch Joey try out his newest routine for the first time. Stephanie and Michelle were spending the night at their grandmothers - a feat she had opted out of with the white lie of having too much homework and her uncle Jesse was playing a gig with his band. 

She had told them she would be spending the evening at the Gibbler’s but seeing that she had been granted the luxury of a free house she had phoned her boyfriend Steve who had come over immediately desperate for some alone time with his favourite girl.

DJ liked Steve a lot. She had had crushes before but none like this, it was all so grown up. Steve was funny, smart and a jock - with mid-length blonde hair and a swimmer’s body he was everything she wanted and she figured that she might be falling in love. 

It wasn’t just the way he looked, no, it was more than that. DJ loved all the little things about him. The way he couldn’t wait to meet up with her between classes, the way he held her bags for her in school, whenever he pushed her fringe out of her face so he could kiss her. Everything made DJ weak at the knees. 

And so, she hadn’t thought anything of it when they’d gone looking for the tape the family had rented over the weekend of the newest horror flick. They’d searched high and low in her room and eventually wound up making out on her bed. DJ didn’t mind and though she hadn’t thought about what she wanted, the feel of Steve’s hand on her thigh made her lose all her senses anyway. That was right up until she had heard the sound of keys in the front door and the distinct click of it opening and shutting. 

Someone was back and she was about to be caught red-handed. Pushing Steve off her she fixed her clothes as he did his and then the two of them stood there listening intently as the sound of movement through the house. Though loud it was indistinguishable as it bounced around downstairs before settling in the living room.

‘Deej what do we do?’ Steve asked a hint of panic riding in his usually calm and collected voice.  
‘I don’t know,’ she replied as she chewed on her nails nervously, ‘you’re gonna have to go out of the back door.’

And with that, she grabbed his hand and ran to her bedroom door. Opening it a crack she stuck her head out and listened. The noise was louder with the door open and even though there was no movement she could hear music float up the staircase to her ears. 

‘Right let’s move,’ she whispered before she moved out of the room and crept down the hall towards the other staircase with Steve tiptoeing behind her. Her heart raced with every creak of a floorboard but they continued nevertheless grateful that there was no disturbance from the other end of the house. Once in the kitchen, she moved quickly to the back door hoping to get Steve out as soon as possible.

She reached for the handle and turned it only to find it was locked.  
‘It’s locked,’ she said in a harsh whisper.   
‘Now what?’ he asked.  
‘I don’t know. You can’t go out the front,’ she said pondering over her options. Steve looked at her before his eyes flicked behind her to the window. DJ’s eyes followed his line of sight before the went wide.  
‘The window, are you serious?’  
‘It’s better than getting caught,’ Steve reasoned, ‘you’re already in trouble because of us missing your curfew last week. If they know we were alone tonight they’ll freak. Especially your dad.’   
‘Fine,’ DJ grumbled crossing her arms across her chest as Steve leaned down and placed a quick peck on her lips before reaching to open the window only to find it wedged shut.

‘It…won’t…budge,’ he muttered. Steve huffed and puffed as he tried to get the window to move even an inch but it was proving futile.  
‘It’s locked,’ DJ stated gesturing to the ancient window locks that Steve now attempted to move though they didn’t cooperate. DJ watched as he moved over to the other window as the last hope only to find that in a similar situation.   
‘How are you going to get out?’ DJ asked panicked. The only way he could get out relatively safely was through the windows in the kitchen. Otherwise, it was out through living room of the second story.  
‘We could just wait until whoever it is goes to bed or we can hide here until they move out of the living room?’   
‘That’s too risky,’ DJ said though she was only half paying attention to Steve as she moved across the kitchen to the swing door and pressed her ear up against it quietly hoping to find out who it was. Joey, no problem. Jesse, she could handle. Dad? Don’t even bother, she would be dead meat. 

There was an indistinct mumble that was masked by the steady stream of music, she whispered, ‘Damn.’  
DJ turned to face Steve once more who was trying to force to lock open once more. He grabbed the lever once more hoping it to budge but it wouldn’t and soon enough the force was too much and he slipped, the lock bursting open with a great bang.   
‘Steve!’ DJ whispered harshly running to him, ‘are you trying to get us caught?’ she asked as she ushered him to leave but Steve continued to force the window up inch by inch.   
‘I mean it wasn’t that loud,’ Steve reasoned as he eventually got the window up enough so that he could start to climb out.   
‘Oh, I disagree,’ said a voice behind them which grabbed the attention of the two teens who turned to find Jesse stood by the door which swung shut behind him. Jesse moved forward a stern look on his face as Steve edged back out the window to stand next to DJ who was now hanging her head with a wince. 

‘Uncle Jesse I can explain,’ she said.  
‘Yeah Jesse, it’s not a big deal it’s just –’ Steve started but a dark look from DJ shut him up, ‘I’m gonna go.’

And with that, he placed a kiss on DJ’s cheek and left through the front shuffling awkwardly past Jesse and mumbling a sorry. Jesse waited until he was gone before starting on his niece. 

‘I can explain,’ DJ started.  
‘Oh, you can? You can explain what Steve was doing sneaking out of the house. You can explain why you and he were alone in this house with no family member present? Or is the fact that you lied to your dad when you said you were spending the night at Kimmy Gibbler’s.’  
‘Umm, all of them? Look I’m sorry uncle Jesse I didn’t mean it, he just rang and wanted to come over and watch a movie. It’s not like anything happened.’  
‘Is that why your lipsticks all smudged and your skirts ruffled?’ Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow as DJ’s face fell, embarrassment. 

‘You broke the rules DJ. You know you’re not allowed boys in your room and you know you’re not supposed to be here alone with them. Let alone lie about it.’  
‘But Jess- ‘  
‘No DJ. Go to your room and we’ll discuss your punishment when your dad gets home.’  
‘Jesse!’  
‘Go Deej.’

With a frustrated sigh, DJ ran off upstairs, stomping her way to her room and completing the journey with a slam of her bedroom door. Jesse sighed. It was hard enough raising them when they were kids, now they were teenagers everything was that much harder. He moved from the kitchen, turning his music off and heading upstairs. He walked into his room, opening and shutting the door behind him, and sat down on his bed where two dainty hands wrapped around him.   
‘Hey babe,’ Jesse said pressing his lips into the woman’s hands.  
‘Hey,’ Y/N said as she kissed his jaw from behind him, ‘what’s going on?’  
‘Oh, nothing. I just caught DJ trying to sneak her boyfriend out of the kitchen window. They’d been here alone all night.’  
‘Really?’ Y/N whispered, ‘isn’t she allowed boys at home?’  
‘Well, yeah. But with the presence of a parent or guardians. I mean she’s only sixteen,’ Jesse said with a flat tone.  
‘Oh yeah? And what were you doing at sixteen huh?’ Y/N said wiggling her eyebrows as Jesse pulled her around to sit on his lap.   
‘Well, that’s different,’ Jesse said causing Y/N to roll her eyes. Jesse laughed at her and carried on until his laugh became uncontrollable.  
‘What… what is it?’ Y/N asked with an unsure giggle as she didn’t know what had tickled him.  
‘I just realised,’ Jesse said, ‘I just railed DJ for having her boyfriend in her room when the truth is… I’m not supposed to either.’  
‘Good job I’m not a boy then,’ Y/N whispered leaning forward to kiss him.  
‘Have mercy.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on season 4 so DJ's not 16 yet. I didn't know about Steve hence the different description and that.


End file.
